Weapon systems often include several closely-spaced rockets or missiles that are individually launched from a launcher. These rockets or missiles may have external slots that contain equipment such as canards, sensors or antennas. Because these rockets or missiles are closely spaced in the launcher, the high-temperature, high-pressure gas plume and other debris (ejecta) generated by the launch of an adjacent or nearby rocket or missile may damage these slots and/or the equipment in the slots while the rocket or missile is still in the launcher.
Frangible covers that are fractured during deployment of canards have been used to protect these slots; however, the energy to fracture a frangible cover complicates the operation of the deployment mechanism. Furthermore, debris from the fractured covers may cause concern with some airborne applications.
Elastomer film covers have also been used to protect these slots; however, elastomer film is not able to withstand the high-temperature, high-pressure gas plume and other debris of an adjacent launch. Ablative shielded film covers have also been used; however, the shields require excessive penetration energy, complicating the operation of the deployment mechanism.
Thus, there are general needs for apparatus and methods for protecting external slots of rockets and missiles from the high-temperature, high-pressure gas plume and other debris generated from the launch of an adjacent or nearby rocket or missile.